1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawbar hitch accessory. More specifically it relates to a drawbar hitch accessory having a plate member having three hook attachment openings located in particular zones to allow for attachment of multiple chains, tow ropes, straps or cables. As used in this document the term “hook” is defined broadly and shall include hooks, devises and shackles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art hitch mechanisms are known. Some of the earlier hitch devices are extremely complex, large and bulky. Examples of such devices can be seen in Paradise et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,987; Frederiksen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,046; and Cowgill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,684.
Other hitch mechanisms have been proposed which provide more than one ball member. Examples of such devices are seen in Klemetsen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,279 and Bruhn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,713.
A variety of prior art hitch mechanisms are provided to convert a hitch mount into a device for a particular purpose. Examples of such devices include Curran, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,748 (tool platforms); Cocks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,503 (carrier); Schultz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,893 (guiding member); Padberg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,269 (table and umbrella assembly); Young, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,389 (bed extender); and Young et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,658 (accessory carrier).